primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Gunner
Becky Gunner is a member of the RADO team in Primordial. Bio She is the safety specialist in the RADO team, filling the same role as Becker did in Primeval. Being ex-military, she sometimes trains with a friend named Steve, although Steve does not enjoy holding the bag due to her strength. During her time in the army, she took out three tanks with three pebbles and a pistol by throwing the pebbles into the engine, and using the pistol to take out the drivers, causing the tanks to hit a rock face and explode. At some point, she met Jasmine and became friends. Appearance She is 5'7, with an olive complexion due to her training. Her hair is dark brown, long enough to make into a ponytail but not long enough to reach her shoulders. She does keep her hair in a ponytail. She is fairly strong in build, again due to her army days. Personality Becky can still be serious, but can laugh. She also might have a mischievous streak, as she kept glancing at Buck while calling Jasmine, another implication that Jasmine might have a crush on the zoologist. History [[Primordial episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] She is first seen training with Steve. When Steve asks her to go easy on him, she claims she always does, before kicking the bag and sending him flying. She then goes for a water break, and gets the message. She then drives to the building in her Jeep. Upon arriving, they are briefed on the rogue anomaly situation. Becky is assigned to keep everyone else alive. When Harry declines leadership of the team, Becky suggests Jasmine, calling her while glancing mischievously at Buck. Upon arriving, they interviewed Marcus and Becky came up with a cover story for the attack. They then enter the park, where they find a dead buffalo.and discuss the Inostrancevia's behavior. They find the Coelurosauravus, which leads them to the Scutosaurus. When Tom calls in, Becky explains the situation in military terms, and Hannah says she can help find the anomaly when night comes, also asking Becky to speak in the vernacular. When night falls, Buck shines a flashlight in the Scutosaur's eyes, causing it to retreat through the anomaly. When Hannah is enthusiastic, Becky smiles. She also enjoys it when Buck corrects Jasmine in the Coelurosauravus' classification, and Jasmine is unable to respond. Hannah lures the Coelurosauravus through the anomaly with a fruit it likes. Becky says now all they need to do is find the Gorgonopsid, right before it attacks. They try to bring it down with tranq darts, but they have no effect, and they flee. Hannah trips, but before the Gorgonopsid could attack her, Harry grapples with it, managing to cause it to rear up, allowing Becky to knock it out with a tranq dart to the stomach.Later, after the anomaly closed, the team cools down in the lounge. When the conversation turns to the organization's name, Becky shoots down Hannah's suggestion of Creature Wranglers, saying it was too obvious and should sound professional. After the organization is named the RADO, she comments that Jasmine liking something is rare. Trivia Becky sometimes speaks using army lingo, which others like Hannah may have trouble understanding. It is currently unknown when Becky met Jasmine. Her name is an unintended pun of Becker's. They both have 'Beck' in their names.